


Loyalty

by CherriesJubilee (Cherries_Jubilee)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ashe has OCD, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Multi, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Revenge, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherries_Jubilee/pseuds/CherriesJubilee
Summary: The new era of Overwatch rises, with faces old and new. Ashe has been defeated by Talon, pushing her to join Overwatch, seeking revenge.Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Calamity Ashe

McCree got the news the day Calamity Ashe fell from power.

He’d always known it would take something giant to unseat her from her crime empire, and yet something did. Talon themselves descended upon the Deadlock base, in an act of revenge and to make a spectacle that none were safe. They succeeded in their goal to sow conflict, because without Ashe, crime was rampant in the American South. At least under her it wasn’t violence for the sake of violence.

A week before he got the news, Winston had sent him on a mission to recruit her. “You know her best.” He explained, “She’ll listen to you.”

McCree argued that Ashe would put a bullet through him the moment he was in range, since he may have stolen her bike and uncovered her little secret, but Winston was adamant about having her on their side. Mostly, he just wanted her away from Talon.

So Tracer flew him out to that shitty town he swore to leave, and he walked to the old Deadlock hideout. Ashe never moved it, telling McCree he could tell whoever he wanted and she’d defend her home with her very life. It was strange she chose this place to call home.

He emailed her a few hours prior. Said he needed to discuss some things with her. It was a gamble that she wouldn’t ambush him, but McCree just needed to get this over with. Ashe showed up at the empty diner, rifle perched on her shoulder, right on time.

She slid into the booth across from McCree, and he slid her medallion across the table. “Overwatch wants you. Really, they don’t want you makin’ a deal with Talon.” He said.

Ashe’s scowl lifted, as she picked up the medallion to study it closely. An expression of desire flickered across her face, if only fleetingly. “I have a job t’ do here. Tell your boss that I turned down Talon.” And she handed it back to McCree, grabbing the Viper and walking back out as quickly as she came. “Don’t come back.” Ashe shouted behind her.

McCree sighed. His mission was a bust. To be fair, he hadn’t really wanted her to join in the first place. She was brilliant, yes, but also a bit ruthless and explosive. Not to mention overbearingly picky about the most random of things.

He went back to base, relayed her message to Winston, and called it done. McCree hoped he’d never have to deal with her again.

It was a week after his failed recruitment that Genji had run into the training room to get McCree, telling him that Talon had made a move in America. It was all over the news, that Deadlock Base was destroyed in an attack. Reaper had been there, his signature shotguns had been found all around. Everyone had been slaughtered, and their pictures were flashed up on the screen. McCree was sad to say he knew many of the deceased.

Ashe’s picture never came up, and that was what was worrying to McCree. She wouldn’t have abandoned the fight if she sensed they were losing. The only explanation was that she was forcibly separated from the group, probably to send the message of not to turn down Talon.

It was a blow, to know that things were going to be uncertain with crime in Deadlocks former territory, but Overwatch was going to have to focus on Talon for now. McCree knew it’d go back to being the drug-filled, human trafficking black market it was before Ashe had taken over.

Three more days passed before anything else big happened. McCree had gone for a walk around base, when he’d spotted a bloody figure staggering towards him. His first instinct was to be on guard, but when the figure collapsed to their knees and lost their hat, McCree knew it was her. She was bleeding profusely from a wound in her side, her cybernetic brace on her arm was gone, exposing the scars, and her breathing was erratic.

He helped her to the medbay, where Angela assessed the situation. “Several bullet wounds.” She reported grimly. “It looks infected. I’m guessing that she was injured in the attack, and hasn’t been able to get medical care due to her bounty.”

Angela got to work, hooking Ashe up to several machines and patching up her injuries. McCree waited outside.

An hour later, Ashe was starting to wake up. He sat in a chair beside her bed, which was also conveniently located out of her reach. “Where am I?” She murmured.

“Overwatch. You showed up a mess, Angie fixed you up. Have an infected bullet wound or two.”

Ashe immediately tried to stand up, teetering as color flooded her face. McCree eased her back down. “You’re in no condition to be out and about. Just rest for now.”

She nodded, for once in her life listening to his advice. He asked her what happened.

“Talon. Killed everyone. Thought it’d make me reconsider my rejection. I don’t remember much else, just tryin’ to find here.” Ashe recalled.

McCree furrowed his brow. A few tears began to shine on her usually piercing eyes. “They even got Bob, y’know? Couldn’t leave anyone, had to make sure there was no way I could pick up the pieces.” Ashe sniffled, covering her face with her hands. “I wanna make ‘em pay.”

Her chilling statement had McCree wrapping his arms around her. Their past was truly gone now, they were all that was left of the era of Deadlock. And Ashe was truly alone.

Calamity Ashe had been toppled.


	2. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the personal head canon that Ashe has OCD this has been a psa don’t @ me

Ashe’s life has almost always been plagued by her orange prescription medication. OCD made its way into her life when she was fourteen, and made no move to exit. It was honestly quite funny, how the fierce, masterminded leader of a famous crime empire also organized her socks weekly.

When she met McCree, it seemed to lessen, and she let herself fall into the safety net of the idea that this is was all good, smooth sailing from here. Then Overwatch happened, and McCree left with them. She must have been a holy terror, nitpicking everything in the Deadlock house more than usual.

Although it made parts of her life more difficult, what with the constant desire to lock every single door twice because she wasn’t sure that they were going to stay locked, or having to make sure her gun was loaded every couple of minutes because she had to be sure that it was always ready in case of emergency, it did make her plans (mostly) air tight. If there was a chance that something could happen to interrupt her mission, she had a back up plan for that.

The unexpected was her weakness. It was how Jesse McCree bested her when he fought her for that crate. She didn’t have a plan. Ashe hated that he knew that was her weakness.

A loud rapping sounded from her door. Ashe peeled herself off her cot to open it. McCree stood on the other side, looking uncomfortable and nervous, probably expecting her to point her gun at his head. “The boss wants t’ see you.”

They walked down the monochrome hallways, silence thick as tar. Ashe knew she looked a mess, probably since she’d barely left the room in a week since Talon’s attack on her base. She didn’t care much, she was just Overwatch’s prisoner. Prison was a place for people who had things to get to on the other side. Ashe had nothing.

McCree stopped her before he opened the door. “Just lettin’ you know now, Winston... isn’t exactly human.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Omnic?”

“No,” He explained hesitantly. “Try super intelligent gorilla scientist from the moon.”

Ashe took a deep breath. “What the hell else did I expect from this.”

McCree opened the door for her and she stepped in, hearing the whoosh of the door behind her. Lo and behold, a giant gorilla wearing glasses sat in a chair, a jar of half eaten peanut butter open next to him as he tapped away on a keyboard. He glanced up over his glasses and noticed her, clearing his throat and swiping the jar off the table. “Have a seat, Ms. Ashe.” Winston gestured to a swivel chair next to him.

“As you know, Overwatch is currently one of the only forces making and ground against Talon. We know you were deeply affected by Talon, and we’d like to offer you the chance to help in the fight.” He explained diplomatically.

“I don’t have any intel on Talon, other than they wanted my weapons,” Ashe said, “I’m an arms dealer. Not exactly a prime candidate for Overwatch.”

“Jess- I mean, Agent McCree has informed me of your way with strategy. We need solid plans if we want to take down Talon. What do you say, Ms. Ashe?” Winston held out an Overwatch medallion to her. It was the same one McCree had tried to give her before. She took a deep breath. In and out. Just like always.

She wrapped her long, white fingers around the metallic circle. “Drop the Miss thing and I think we’ve got ourselves a deal.”

* * *

McCree had been waiting outside. “You on our side now?”

She held up the Overwatch insignia. “Unfortunately.”

“It’s not too bad, I’ll introduce you to everyone. You’re gonna love it.” He reassured her.

Ashe scowled. She had a million smart remarks running through her brain, as well as a strong desire to arm herself and ask for schematics of the base so she could plan for an attack. She only nodded. McCree continued. “I was wondering if you might consider givin’ me another chance. Now I know you’re still pretty mad about me stealin’ your bike, but maybe we could try again? Like the good ‘ol days?”

“What the hell did you do with my bike anyway? I have some things I want back.” She hoped in vain that McCree was too preoccupied to notice their picture on the speedometer. Except he one hundred percent did, and she knew that he knew that she missed him. Ashe hated him knowing all her weaknesses.

McCree smirked and pulled out a familiar scrap of paper from his pocket. “You mean this little thing?”

Ashe’s frown deepened. “Give that back! You damn bastard, always poking your nose in my business.” She lunged for her picture, but he held it over his head, like a child with a desired toy.

“Admit you missed me, Lizzie dear.”

“That picture was a stupid mistake in a moment of weakness. I just forgot to stick it back on my dartboard.”

“Oh, really? ‘Cause I don’t see too many holes in it, and I know how good you are at darts. Come on, say it.” He teased.

“Fine! You want me to admit that I missed the only person I considered family? I will! But you gotta tell me why you never bothered to write!”

“I was busy. Blackwatch wasn’t exactly a vacation.”

“You couldn’t find time to write an email? “Hey, Ashe, I’m not dead.” You couldn’t even manage that?” She yelled. “Ten years, not a word! The only way I knew what you were doin’ was the news. Recognized your ugly mug whenever Blackwatch got found out and then that Overwatch base blew up. And still, nothing!” Her voice grew shrill and a lump grew in her throat.

“I thought you were dead, Jesse!”

The weight of her words hung in the air a moment. She covered her eyes, she hated that Jesse would know her weakness. “I’m sorry.” He said gently.

Familiar arms wrapped around her shoulder. “‘m sorry, too.” She mumbled. “I shouldn’t’ve dragged you with me I’m the first place. It was just so great to have you with me.”

McCree smiled down at her. “Family is forever, that’s what you always said. Even if we try to kill each other sometimes.”

Ashe sniffled and wiped her eyes, smiling weakly. “Yeah. Family.”

Maybe she did have something on this side.


	3. Shimada

Nothing was ever simple when it came to Jesse McCree. Ashe was good at reading people, but McCree was one mystery she couldn’t decipher. Particularly, his opinions on Hanzo Shimada.

Hanzo had joined Overwatch several weeks after she had, since his brother was already in Overwatch. (Apparently Hanzo tried to kill his brother one time, explaining the whole cyborg thing, but for some reason Genji was chill with it? Ashe doesn’t get these people sometimes.) The first night of Hanzo’s arrival, McCree put his diplomacy cap on. He was his usual chatty, charming self, showing Hanzo around the base at Genji’s request. But about an hour later, he came storming into Ashe’s room, cursing Hanzo’s name.

“It’s like Genji just expects me to be okay with the fact that Hanzo is just forgiven!” McCree complained. He laid with his head against Ashe’s chest, while she stroked his hair. “He doesn’t know what Genji went through, before he went to Nepal and picked up the whole inner peace bullshit. I do know, though, an’ let me tell you, it was not as mild as Genji makes it out to be.”

Ashe asked him what Genji was like before. “Completely different than he is know. He was angry, and hurt. Genji deserved better than t’ be almost beaten t’ death by his brother.”

She nodded in agreement. “Maybe, like Genji, Hanzo has also changed.” Ashe suggested. “And that’s why Genji’s so willin’ to forgive. Didn’t Hanzo wind up leavin’ the Clan after the whole ordeal?”

“Yeah,” McCree admitted begrudgingly, “But he still did it!”

“He did. But it looks like he felt guilty, at least enough to try and turn his life around.”

He groaned. “Why are you suddenly a damn therapist! Weren’t you an emotional wreck a week ago?”

Ashe smacked him on the shoulder. “I had a talk with Genji a few weeks ago.”

She shooed McCree out of her room for the night with the advice to give Hanzo a chance. At least for Genji’s sake. McCree hated time admit that he agreed with her, but he took her advice to heart. He cornered Hanzo once when ever he was doing target practice, striking up friendly conversation.

“Howdy.” He greeted, tipping his hat. Hanzo nodded respectfully, before returning his focus to his bow. “So, Uh, have you met everyone around base yet?”

“No, I have not. I’ve been busy with trying to settle in.” Hanzo’s reply was clipped and cold.

McCree frowned. “I don’t suppose you’ve met Ashe yet.”

Hanzo shook his head, not looking away from his target. “I could introduce ya, if ya want.” He prodded.

Finally, Hanzo turned his attention to McCree. “I am uninterested in any formalities. I am only here at Genji’s request.” He replied, cold and clipped.

McCree frowned. “It might be a bit more enjoyable if you meet some people around base. Overwatch ain’t that bad, if ya got some friends.”

“If I wanted to talk with a simpleton, I would have sought you out.” Hanzo retorted.

In an instant, McCree’s demeanor went from easygoing to irritated and angry. “At least I didn’t kill my own brother!”

He stormed out of the shooting range, leaving Hanzo, stunned. McCree quickly realized that he had gone to the shooting range to practice, but now he didn’t want to go back to see Hanzo, so he stomped down the hall to Ashe’s room again.

“He is so irritating!” He roared.

Even without context, Ashe knew exactly what he was talking about. She took a deep breath, and reminded herself that she was going to be more tolerant of annoying people. But damn, was it hard sometimes.


	4. Three Snipers

“We’re in position. What’s the next move—”

“We’re 50 feet away from the rendezvous point, Shimada! Are we just gonna teleport?” McCree interjected.

Hanzo inhaled deeply, reminding himself that Jesse was the one with experience in this field. “I only meant that we would continue walking, and receive orders on the way.” He explained with forced calmness.

Jesse gestured wildly to the area around. “As you can see,” he barked, “we very clearly are not in position.”

“We’re close enough!” Hanzo snapped.

The comms crackled you life. A voice cleared their throat. “When you two are done bickering, I’m already at the rendezvous point. You’re welcome to join me so we can complete the mission.” Ashe said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Amidst their argument, it appeared the third member of their group had gone ahead. Jesse let out and embarrassed “Ah.” And Hanzo awkwardly speedwalked to keep up with her.

Their mission was to make sure that Talon didn’t assassinate one of Overwatch’s supporters, Orlando Gutierrez, while he made a speech. Intel had shown that Widowmaker might be on the scene, so Overwatch had dispatched their three sharp shooters to counter her. Jesse would be positioned in the crowd, Hanzo on a nearby rooftop, and Ashe in Gutierrez’s security squad.

Once Jesse and Hanzo had finally caught up with an annoyed Ashe, they got into their places and began the look out for the blue sniper. After an hour with no sign of the Talon assassin, boredom set in for Jesse. “Okay, so she clearly isn’t gonna show. I think I can leave now.” He said into his communicator.

“And jeopardize the mission? I think not.” Hanzo sneered.

Ashe sighed into her comm. “I’m with the archer. You ruin my plan, I’ll ruin your stupid belt buckle.”

Jesse scoffed in irritation, and Hanzo snorted loudly, almost giving his position away. “Honestly, Cowboy, one would think you had no history with Overwatch at all if two of the new recruits are already calling the shots.” He taunted.

“I wasn’t in Overwatch.” Jesse defended, “I was in Blackwatch. Which was way more difficult than this, by the way.”

“Is that how you racked up such a high body count? I thought it was just you raging recklessness getting people killed.”

Silence. Hanzo had touched a nerve. He felt slightly guilty about that. Jesse snapped back shortly. “Least I didn’t kill my own flesh and blood. I’m no cold-hearted killer.” He retorted.

“You know nothing of me—” Hanzo growled.

“But I do know Genji. Better than you, I bet. I know what you did, Shimada.”

“Genji had forgiven me.”

“Genji’s nice like that. But you don’t deserve Genji’s kindness—”

“Ladies.” Ashe interjected, bitterness apparent. “We have a mission goin’ on, do we not? Can the arguing wait? There is no plan for if one of you morons blows our cover, and I would like to not have to come up with one on the spot.”

Hanzo huffed, and went back to observing the roof of the building Gutierrez was in. Another thirty minutes provided no sightings of Widowmaker, and Gutierrez’s speech was almost complete, meaning that her window of opportunity was closing. Abruptly, Jesse’s voice muttered, “I’ve got eyes on blue, 2 o’clock.” Through the ear piece.

Hanzo drew back an arrow watching the spot where Jesse had claimed to see her. He was a bit ashamed to admit that he could have seen Widowmaker first if he had not been distracted. Ashe replied, “Keep your eyes on her, security is moving Gutierrez to the car.”

Suddenly, she jumped down from her high ground. “I cannot see her, she’s on the ground, western side of the building.” He informed the squad.

“I’m on it.” Jesse replied.

Hanzo jumped down from his position soundlessly, and headed towards the spot where he’d last seen Widowmaker. Jesse was there first, surveying the area with his hand resting on his revolver.

Gutierrez had been safely taken to the armored car, and the team regrouped to analyze the situation. “Somethin’s not right.” Ashe said, tapping her fingers rhythmically against her thigh. “Jesse said Widowmaker was on the western side of the building, but the car was on the eastern side. It was there about ten minutes before he left, so she probably knew about it. She was intentionally on the wrong side of the building, where she couldn’t get a shot.”

“Why would she do that?” Jesse asked.

Ashe continued tapping. “Because Gutierrez was never her target. It’s a trap.”

As if right on cue, a bullet whizzed over Hanzo’s head, and the group took off running for cover. Widowmaker has reclaimed the high ground behind them, and was just taking shots at them before they could register where she was and draw their weapons.

Pain bloomed in Hanzo’s side, and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Jesse stopped, and sprinted back to where Hanzo was fallen, pulling him behind a shrub. He tore away the material covering Hanzo’s wound, using it to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. “It doesn’t look like she hit anything major.” Jesse assessed.

Ashe commed back to base, calling for reinforcements, and returning shots at Widowmaker. “It’s okay, Shimada, you’re gonna be okay.” Jesse reassured. His nervous tone did not reassure Hanzo. “Talk to me Hanzo.”

Hanzo’s words felt sluggish, and the corners of his vision started to darken. “I-It’s hurts...” was all he could manage.

He felt dizzy, and tired. His breathing was erratic. Jesse eye’s widened. “He’s going into shock!” He called to Ashe, whipping off his serape and laying it across Hanzo.

By now, Widowmaker has retreated, and Ashe scrambled over to Hanzo, lifting up his ankles and laying them across her lap so they were elevated. “You’re gonna be okay, help us comin’.” Jesse assured him.

Hanzo nodded sleepily. “Don’t go to sleep on me, okay? You need to stay awake, Hanzo.” Jesse instructed.

An Overwatch transport vehicle pulled up in the road beside them. Dr. Ziegler and Lúcio Correia dos Santos jumped out, with a gurney. “Get him up here.” Dr. Ziegler instructed.

Jesse lifted his shoulder and Ashe lifted his legs, propping them up with her jacket. He was loaded into the back of the transport, where Lúcio started hooking him up to several machines. The black at the corners of his vision began to close in. Darkness claimed him.

* * *

When he came to, he was hooked up to several beeping machines in the medbay. White bandages were wrapped around his lower abdomen. The spot where the bullet hit him was sore.

“He’s awake!” A woman’s voice called out, and Dr. Ziegler and Lúcio came rushing over to him. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked.

“I was shot.” He recalled. “In the side.”

She nodded, and continued. “Jesse stopped most of the bleeding, but you still lost a lot of blood. You went into shock.”

The details became more clear to him. It was then he realized he was still wrapped in Jesse’s serape. He was puzzled.

It was no secret that Jesse McCree did not think the best of Hanzo. He made that immensely clear on the mission. Perhaps Hanzo was wrong to judge him for his criminal past. The man had saved his life. Hanzo Shimada owed Jesse McCree a great debt.


	5. Drunken Idiot

It should have been simple. McCree saved Hanzo, so Hanzo wanted to repay him for choosing not to leave him to bleed out on the sidewalk. Especially after their little spat. Hanzo deeply regretted what he said to McCree. He wasn’t careless, as Hanzo had implied, and he wasn’t stupid. Hanzo just felt so... touchy around the Cowboy, probably because it felt like McCree knew Genji better than Hanzo did.

Regardless, Hanzo has to do something in return. It wouldn’t feel right.

“Buy him some drinks.” Ashe advised, not looking up from her desk, pen scribbling furiously. “That man loves him some whiskey.”

She was the only person he knew well enough to consult. “Are you certain that would be enough?” He asked.

She snickered. “With the amount that McCree can drink, it’ll definitely be enough.”

Hanzo nodded, considering her idea. “Should I get him something else?”

“Go do the thing and get out of my room. I have to work.” She snapped, but there was no hostility behind it.

He left her room, to look for McCree. Hanzo found him in the shooting range, firing his six shooter with deadly accuracy. “Hello.” He greeted awkwardly.

McCree’s folded serape was clutched in Hanzo’s hands. He’d forgotten to return it after McCree lent it to him to keep him warm. McCree glanced at him neutrally. “I came to ask you if you would like to get a drink with me sometime.” Hanzo continued, extending the serape to him.

McCree stopped shooting to turn to face Hanzo. He cocked an eyebrow, and took the serape from him. “Okay.” He drawled after a moment. “Let's go.”

“Wh— now?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“O-okay. We can go now.”

And that was how Hanzo wound up paying for Jesse McCree’s drinks. Ashe was right, he could drink a surprising amount of whiskey before even getting tipsy. After about an hour, though, it started to kick in. Between slurred nonsense and McCree’s accent, Hanzo was having a hard time understanding exactly what McCree was saying. It didn’t help that English was his third language.

The polite thing was to help McCree back to his room for the night and consider his debt repaid, so he did. After hauling the larger man back to his room, he stopped to unlock McCree’s door. It was then that he could finally decipher all of McCree’s words.

“You have such purdy eyes.”

Hanzo was taken aback, frozen in place. “I— what?”

“And yer hair.” McCree continued. “It’s so silky.”

He reached up to stroke a piece of Hanzo’s that had fallen in his face. His hand was dry and warm, and Hanzo met his eyes. McCree tucked the strand behind his ear, and Hanzo leaned into it instinctually.

“I wanna kiss you.” McCree said.

When he pulled his hand away, Hanzo snapped back to reality, quickly ushering McCree into his room and scurrying down the hall.

In his flurry of confusion, he found himself in a slightly irritated Ashe’s room. “He’s wasted already? Jesse’s gettin’ out a’ practice.” She noted.

“Does McCree ever spout nonsense when drunk?” Hanzo asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“Nah, mostly just says whatever he’s been keepin’ on the inside. Like therapy, but drunk.” Ashe said. “Why, he do somethin’ stupid?”

“Could him saying that he thought I was pretty and that he wanted to kiss me count as stupid?”

Ashe choked on air, ending in sputtering laughs. “He, what, he confessed feelings? Ho-ly shit, that’s officially number one on the stupid things Jesse McCree has done while drunk, oh my god...” her wheezing laughs did not aid Hanzo’s situation.

“What do I do?”

“Well, d’ya like him back?”

Hanzo thought for a moment. The Cowboy was charming, yes, but Hanzo had never thought of him as a potential partner. He never seemed to like Hanzo in the first place, but the more he thought about it, they had compatible personalities. Hanzo admitted that he thought that McCree was very attractive.

“There ya go.” Ashe stated. “Go out with him. You might be good together, I dunno.”

“But what if he wasn’t serious—”

She stopped him. “No, trust me, he was. I know when he gets drunk he just has no filter, but he means every word he says. McCree 100% has a crush on you or somethin’. Your best bet is to ask him in the morning.” Ashe snickered. “He’s gonna have one helluva hangover.”


	6. New Recruit

“He’s so infuriatin’!”

“I don’t care.”

“It’s like he knows somethin’ and is holdin’ it over my head.”

“Still don’t care.”

“Did he tell you anythin’? Y'all are friends, right?”

Ashe threw a pen at McCree, and he snapped out of his rant. “I have to write plans, get the hell out of my room. And pick up that book you knocked over.” She snapped, not even looking up from her paperwork.

“I can’t believe you let Winston tell you what t’ do. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you listen to any higher authority.” McCree teased.

“The things we do for revenge. ‘Sides, only way I can guarantee they’ll work.”

He picked up on of the pieces of paper she had written on. “‘In case of fire’ plan? Ashe, I hate t’ break it t’ ya, but we’re just collectin’ some old Overwatch medical stuff from a lightly guarded facility.”

“Can never be too sure.” Ashe insisted. “Can’t let what happened last time I didn’t make a plan happen again.”

She paused, and tapped her finger against the paper a few times. “Why d’ya think Talon... y’know.”

McCree froze. “I dunno. You couldn’t have predicted that they would’ve wanted t’ make a spectacle. Their message has been less appealin’ now that Overwatch is back.”

“Except I could’ve. They warned me, and I got cocky. Secure, almost, in that all my worryin’ had finally gotten me somewhere that I didn’t have t’ worry.” She laughed bitterly. “I can’t let it happen again.”

“You don’t hafta worry. Me n’ the team are on yer side.”

Ashe fidgeted with her brace. “How’d you get your cybernetic?” She asked, changing the subject. McCree let her.

“Bounty huntin’ gone terribly wrong. Took a shot from an accomplice of the guy I was trackin’. Good shot, by the way. What about you? That’s new.” He gestured to the brace.

“Nerve damage from a burn. Remember the Ember Arizona gang?”

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled. “I had never seen someone with so much petty energy as you whenever you met their leader.”

“Oh yeah, that Charlie was an absolute bastard.”

The tittered over their stupid feud from before they were a major threat to the authorities. Ashe continued. “Nah, Charlie wound up bein’ decent. They joined my gang about three or four years back. Ember was under new leadership. Some jackass named Derric or somethin’ stupid like that.” She explained. “Anyway, they tried to intercept my shipment to one of my higher payin’ clients, but they forgot that I was carryin’ a shit ton of explosives. Blew up the whole truck. And stuff is so dry in Arizona that shit just caught on fire.”

“Ow.” McCree sympathized.

She snorted, picking up her pen to continue writing. “Get the hell outta here n’ go flirt with Hanzo or somethin’.”

* * *

At last, a new recruit. A criminal, named Soldier:76 and a woman named Shrike. Well, technically Shrike was Ana Amari, as she quickly revealed herself to be. Imagine the shock many of the old members of the team that one of the founding members was in fact, alive.

Ashe came to meet to new recruits, and the moment she entered the room, she whipped out her rifle, and leveled the barrel with Soldier’s head. “You!” She snarled.

Soldier stepped back, hands raised in surrender. “Oh no.” He muttered under his breath.

“You know each other?” Winston asked, eyebrow raised. McCree pushed the tip of Ashe’s rifle to the ground.

“Yeah.” She drawled. “I caught him pokin’ around in my warehouse once an’ he stole a bunch of my goods.”

“You stole them first!” Soldier accused.

“And you stole ‘em second!”

She scowled and stormed out of the room, locking herself in her room. McCree apologized to Soldier in Ashe’s stead. “She’s a bit of a drama queen sometimes, pay her no mind. Welcome to the team.”

“It’s fine.” Soldier said gruffly.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and Soldier and Ana began settling in as part of the team. Until Ashe and Soldier accidentally ran into each other outside the Hall of Heroes, where the pictures honoring the founding members of Overwatch who’d died were kept. A tense silence filled the room. “Did you know that Ana Amari was alive?” Ashe asked him.

He nodded. “She told me her identity soon after we met. Ana wanted to protect her daughter.”

“Fareeha, right? I met her once, fer mission purposes.”

“You have a good memory.”

She grinned. “Thanks. I assume you do, too.”

“What do you mean?” Soldier asked cautiously.

“I’ll be honest with ya, Overwatch is a maze. Takes a few days to get used ta. But you, you knew your way around already. Didn’t hafta ask for help, or get turned around. I haven’t been here long, but I know what a wide-eyed new recruit looks like. You ain’t new here, are ya?”

He chuckled, and smirked under the mask. “You’re good. You would have done well in Blackwatch with Jesse.”

“Jesse’s the hero. I’m afraid I’m here for pretty selfish reasons.” She said. “You’re avoidin’ my question.”

“Yes. I’m not new. I was a part of Overwatch before the Swiss base explosion.” Soldier admitted.

She crosses her arms, studying the pictures on the wall. Ashe pointed to the picture of Jack Morrison. “That one. That’s you, right?”

His silence confirmed her answer. “What’s your reason for playin’ dead? Ana has a kid to protect. Why’re you in hidin’?”

“Shame. I lost someone very close to me in that explosion. I didn’t feel like I deserved to live but didn’t want to die just yet.” Ashe’s quietness was deafening. “Are you going to tell the team.”

She considered her options for a moment. “Nah. That’s your business. Like I said before, I’m here for pretty selfish reasons. I won’t judge yours if you don’t judge mine.”

“What are your reasons?”

“Revenge. Talon destroyed my entire life. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t’ve joined Overwatch. I could be at home, runnin’ my gang like I used ta.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s my own fault they died anyway.” She walked out and down the hall, back to her room to drown herself in her work again.

Jack had known the former leader of the Deadlock gang was smart. She noticed what was out of place, and could figure out a person in minutes. The only side Ashe was on was her own, and she liked it that way. Jack didn’t think bad of her by any means, since he was supposed to be a dead man. He was hiding from his own ghosts. Maybe it was time to confront them, on his own terms.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. Also I’m not good at writing send help.

Opportunity does not arise often for Overwatch. It seemed as though the stars themselves had aligned. The Talon base was found, as well as a date where all the members of the council would be there, too. Tracer would zip in, place a bomb on the weak point of the base, and teleport back out in time. Ashe and McCree would guard her, and Angela would be ready in case anything went wrong.

Ashe wasn’t allowed to help plan this one since it was so straightforward and she had an awful tendency to overthink everything. She agreed under the pretense that she got to shoot at least one Talon grunt, and Winston agreed.

When they arrived, though, it appeared they should have let Ashe plan, because they did not expect what went wrong to go wrong. Tracer was spotted immediately whenever she raced into the facility. The motion sensors immediately went off, and she caught a bullet in the arm, forcing her to recall out. While Angela rushed to patch her wound, Ashe noticed the blast doors closing. Their opportunity was dwindling. “Jess, help me prop this door open!”

They pulled a shield that had been brought to provide them cover should they be spotted, wedging it before the door closed. Ashe’s fingers tapped against her leg quickly while her thoughts raced. They wouldn’t get this chance again.

“Blast doors Are gonna be impossible. We have about a minute before this one shuts.” She muttered to herself.

No. Their opportunity wasn’t gone. Blast doors are impenetrable. Keeping them out, and Talon in. She had a chance. “Give me the pulse bomb!” Ashe shouted.

Jesse tossed it to her, confused. “What are you doin’?”

“If the blast doors shut, I can make sure that the council members can’t escape if I get the bomb in place. It’s a perfect opportunity.”

“The pulse bomb doesn’t have a lotta time before it goes off, if you get it in the boiler room like we planned, it’ll take you with it!”

She chuckled. “I know. That’s the plan.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Ashe no, we’re gonna retreat, come back to the transport.”

Ashe just smiled sadly. “I never intended to stick around.” She explained. “Just wanted to give Talon some trouble. Now I can.”

“Please Ashe, come back.” He pleaded.

She stepped towards him, and embraced him tightly. “I need to tell you somethin’.”

“Tell me back at base. At home.”

“I’m not goin’ back, Jesse. I need t’ do this.”

Ashe wiped unspilled tears from her eyes. “When Hanzo got you shitfaced you said you wanted to kiss him.”

“I— what?”

“Hanzo knows. Ask him out, or somethin’. He liked ya back.”

She walked back towards the crumbling shield and blast door, smiling the whole time. “Go home, Jesse. I’ve got a plan.” Ashe assured him.

Jesse wiped the tear from his cheek. “Ok.” He choked out.

Ashe went under the blast door, and kicked the shield out.

The silence was heavy on him. She was on the other side of the door, completing the mission. He needed to get home. He needed to tell them what she’d done.

Jesse walked back to the transport in a daze. Angela had finished wrapping up Tracer’s wound. “Where’s Ashe?” She asked.

“Finishin’ the job.”

“But—” The realization dawned on her. “But she’ll be killed!”

He nodded solemnly. “Ashe knew that. Always considered every outcome. She knew.”

His voice cracked, and he lost his balance. Angela rested a hand on his shoulder. “We need to go home.” Jesse insisted. “She said we need to go home.”

Angela nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

Ashe slunk throughly the Talon hallways with ease. They assumed the threat was neutralized. But then, they also assumed that she would skitter off and die if they took away her family. Calamity Ashe doesn’t die unless she says it’s time to die.

She remembered where the boiler room was from the maps they’d shown during planning. Stick the bomb to the side, hit the button, and let the building do the rest.

A dark figure swept into the hallway the boiler room was off of. Ashe knew that figure. Reaper. He was the one who did the killing, she recalled, and she was owed her one Talon grunt to shoot. Might as week go big.

She caught him off guard, shooting him in the shoulder, and while his cells reknitted themselves together, she tackled him, pinning him against the wall. “Take off the mask.” Ashe growled.

He laughed darkly, and removed the skull mask. “You’re a sneaky little thing, Elizabeth Ashe. I should have killed you when I took care of the Deadlock Gang.”

She grabbed the mask from his hand and threw it down the hall. “Your mistake.” The marred, leathery face that stared back was familiar. “Why do I know your face?”

Reaper grinned. “We’ve met before. A long time ago, I had even forgotten you, insignificant little wretch.”

It fit with a picture. “Gabriel Reyes, the second casualty of the Swiss Base explosion. Former head of Blackwatch, you recruited Jesse from that sting operation.”

“You would have done well in Blackwatch. Perhaps I should have recruited you too.”

 _You would have done well in_ Blackwatch.

“You’re Jack’s someone important.” She breathed, laughing to herself. “And he thought you were dead.”

“Don’t you mention Jack Morrison around me. He’s dead, even more dead than I am, and the world’s better for it.” He snarled.

Ashe released Reaper and just laughed. “No he ain’t.” She informed him between laughs. “I talked to him the morning. He’s pretending to be dead because of you! And all this time, you were alive, just workin’ for the other side.”

She walked into the boiler room. “I’ll give him some closure, don’t worry.”

Reaper pointed his shotgun at her. “Take another step and I’ll kill you.”

“No point. I’m a dead woman.”

Ashe presses the button and tossed the pulse bomb against the wall, grinning at Reaper. “Checkmate.”

The base went up in flames.


	8. Remember Me

_Several Weeks before the ~~failed~~ completed mission_

Jesse focused on his paperwork, with much difficulty. He didn’t like doing paperwork.

Ashe came into his room, announcing her presence loudly and stealing a bottle of his beer before coming over to greet him properly. Her hand brushed against his flesh arm.

“Jesus, woman, your hands are fuckin’ cold!” He wailed.

She snickered and pressed her hand against his arm again, causing him to recoil. “What are you workin’ on?”

“Paperwork. From the mission we were both on. That I know you have to do.”

“I finished it already.”

“How?”

She shrugged, taking a swig of her drink. “Heard you n’ Hanzo got into a scuffle again.”

“He started it.” Jesse defended. “Hanzo was bein’ smug, ‘bout somethin’. I dunno what.”

Ashe patted his shoulder and left him to do his work, snatching another beer on her way out. For the next week and a half she made a point about sneaking up behind him to press her hands against the back of his neck and make him jump.

He missed that.

_One week after the mission_

“Thank you for comin’.” Jesse said. “I know Ashe tended to be a bit hostile sometimes, but she would’ve appreciated this.

He was tasked with giving her memorial speech. There was no body to recover from the rubble of the Talon base, so they couldn’t really have a funeral. The service was simple, Jesse gave a speech since he knew Ashe the best, and many people told some stories or kind things about her. He was a bit taken aback whenever Soldier:76 took the podium. “I only talked to Ashe a few times, one of which she pointed her gun at me the moment she saw me. But she was a good person to talk to, and a brilliant agent. Ashe didn’t judge, or tell you what she thought about you, just giving honest, good advice. Ashe was a good friend, even if she didn’t want to call me that.”

When the service was over, Jesse knew what he had to do. “Hanzo!” He calles out to the archer.

Hanzo turned around, confused. “What do you want, McCree?”

“Ashe told me somethin’. Right before she... y’know.”

He quirked an eyebrow, studying McCree. “Before she destroyed the Talon base. Get on with it.”

“She said you knew that I liked you.”

Hanzo froze.

“Did She?” He questioned carefully. “I have no idea where she would have gotten that idea.”

“Cut the crap. Whenever you got me drunk that one time. I know you remember. You’ve been actin’ all smug about it, I just knew that you were keepin’ somethin’ from me.” Jesse said.

“So what, McCree? If it’s your pride your concerned about, I never intended to tell anyone.”

He chuckled. “Screw pride.”

Jesse pulled Hanzo face to his own, pressing their lips together. Hanzo stiffened, slowly softening into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Jesse. When Jesse pulled away, he was grinning ear to ear. “I really wanted to do that.”

“Me too.”

“What now?” Jesse asked.

“I don’t know.” Hanzo admitted. “There’s not really a plan for this kind of thing, is there?”

He kissed Hanzo again. “No, I’m afraid there isn’t.”

“Ashe always had a plan. I believe she somehow managed to orchestrate this from beyond the grave.” Hanzo commented.

“She’d find a way. Somehow.”

* * *

_One month later_

Without Talon to create problems, and the latest Omnic Crisis quelled, Overwatch really didn’t have a reason to exist anymore. It was far riskier to continue to operate, since the Petras Act threatened to serve them all with prison time should they be caught. The next logical step would be to disband.

Preparing for life as a civilian again, Jesse and Hanzo knew it was their best chance to try and build a life together. They moved into a small house in a quiet suburb, together.

After all this time, fighting, and trouble, they felt like they had succeeded. Jesse took up work as a mechanic, Hanzo as an accountant. On one evening where Jesse claimed he would be home late, he entered the house with a cardboard box containing one sandy brown puppy. “Surprise, darlin’!”

“Oh my gosh, Jesse,” Hanzo exclaimed in awe, “She’s beautiful!”

“I figured it was time we got a dog around here.”

Hanzo lifted the puppy out of the box, cuddling her in his arms. “What’s her name?”

“I was thinking Beth. What d’you think?”

“It’s perfect.” He scritched Beth’s head. “You’re perfect.”

Jesse plantes a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead. “I think we’re doin’ just fine.”


End file.
